Marca Vergonzosa
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: Sam desvió la mirada y apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo haría para explicarle tan vergonzosa situación?


**Los personajes son propiedad de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p><em>Marca Vergonzosa<em>

_._

_._

_._

Bufó por cuadragésima vez en esa mañana.

Se ajustó el estúpido suéter "cuello de tortuga" rojo de Carly que tomo prestado, claro que sin que ella se enterase; se colgó el bolso al hombro y salió directo a la escuela. Mientras caminaba por las calles de Seattle, no pudo evitar pensar en lo ridícula que se veía con ese suéter, y pobre de los tontos que se atrevieran a burlarse de ella; más no le quedaba opción que resignarse y usar esa prenda que le cubría a la perfección el cuello, ya que gracias a su lindo y tonto novio Fredward Benson, tenía una bochornosa marca que cubrir.

Suspiró. Empujó las puertas de la escuela y entró, se dirigió a su casillero mientras le dirigía miradas fulminantes a los estudiantes que la veían extrañados.

— ¿Qué hay? Carls — saludó a su mejor amiga a la vez que abría su casillero.

— Hola Sam, ¿Cómo es… ¡¿Ese es mi suéter? — preguntó la castaña escandalizada mientras señalaba la prenda con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— Si — contestó la rubia como si nada, se voltio hacia ella y le sonrió despreocupadamente.

— ¿Cuándo lo tomaste? ¿Por qué no me pediste permiso? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué lo estás usando?

— Cálmate, una pregunta a la vez — dijo Sam mientras rodaba los ojos.

— No te ofendas Sam, pero ese no es tu estilo de vestir, estoy asombrada, ¿Intentas cambiar de nuevo tu estilo o qué? — Carly seguía muy confundida.

— No, escucha, odio este suéter y lo sabes, sin ofender — agregó rápidamente la rubia al ver que Carly fruncía el ceño.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué lo estás usando? — volvió a preguntar la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sam desvió la mirada y apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo haría para explicarle tan vergonzosa situación?

— Bueno… — empezó a decir — Ayer cuando Freddie y yo salimos de tu departamento y fuimos a Licuados Locos…

— ¿Si…? — dijo una muy impaciente Carly, aun con los brazos cruzados.

— Pues, bebimos nuestros respectivos licuados, y después él me acompaño a mi casa…

— Aja… — la castaña se veía cada vez más confundida.

Sam se sonrojó más y esto aumentó la confusión de Carly; frunció el ceño y le preguntó:

— No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con estés usando mi… — fue interrumpida.

— Bueno Carly: esto te resultara increíble, pero cuando estamos solos, nosotros nos damos besos un poco más… profundos, y bueno, él… cuando nos estábamos besando para despedirnos… Freddie se desvió hacia mi cuello, y me dejó un… _chupón_.

Carly se quedó en completo silencio, viendo fijamente a Sam, luego reaccionó y gritó:

— ¡¿QUÉEE?

— Shhh — Sam se apresuró a cubrirle la boca — ¡No grites!

— ¡Oh, por Dios! — exclamó — Ustedes… él te… ¿chupón? ¡No puedo creerlo!

— ¡Silencio! No es necesario que lo sepa toda la escuela. Para eso me puse tu suéter, para cubrirlo.

— Para ver, quiero verlo — pidió la castaña.

— En el baño te lo enseño. Por cierto tu suéter lo tome anoche de tu armario, esta vez tuve la consideración de no despertarte — la rubia le sonrió inocentemente.

Carly rodó los ojos.

— Ay, muchas gracias, gracias por entrar a escondidas a mi casa y tomar mi suéter sin permiso ¿Algo más?

— Si, también me lleve el tocino que estaba en el refrigerador — contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

Carly suspiró y sonrió. Al parecer su mejor amiga nunca cambiaria, pero ¿Qué más daba? Así la quería.

— Oye, ¿Por qué simplemente no te pusiste una bufanda?

— Oh, porque son peores que este suéter, de nuevo sin ofender, siento que me ahorcan.

La castaña rio y negó con la cabeza. En ese momento apareció Freddie.

— Hola chicas, wau… Sam… ese suéter no es de Carly? — preguntó confuso.

— Así es, porque gracias a mi tonto novio — Freddie sonrió bobamente — Tengo que cubrirme el cuello.

Freddie le dio un beso en los labios y luego la miró confundido.

— ¿Por qué tendrías que cubrirte el…?

— Es una larga historia — lo interrumpió Carly — Todavía no me los puedo imaginar a ustedes dos dándose besos apasionados si delante de mí se dan unos castos besos.

— ¿Ah? — preguntó un Freddie muy desconcertado y algo sonrojado — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Hablo de los apasionados y "profundos" — hizo ademán de comillas con los dedos — besos que se dan cuando están a solas — terminó de hablar la castaña con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Cómo… sabes sobre… eso? — tartamudeó el castaño.

Sam que hasta ese entonces estaba mirando el suelo, levando la cabeza y dijo:

— Porque ayer, cuando me besaste en el cuello, me hiciste un chupón. Es por esta razón que estoy usando el suéter de Carly — habló con su voz de animadora del programa.

Freddie abrió los ojos y se sonrojó violentamente.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó turbado; no se le ocurrió que más decir.

— No Freddie, me puse este suéter porque me encanta — la rubia rodó los ojos — Por supuesto que sí, ahora por tu culpa tengo una vergonzosa marca que cubrir.

— ¿Mi culpa? — Él castaño arqueó una ceja — Pues ayer no pareció molestarte, porque en ningún momento me pediste que parara y…

— Bueno, si ya, recuerden que sigo aquí y no quiero saber detalles morbosos — Carly se estremeció.

Sam y Freddie rieron.

— Ya te veremos a ti cuando salgas con algún chico — comentó burlón el castaño.

— No quiero saber de eso por ahora — le pasó un brazo por los hombros a cada uno — Vamos a clase — ordenó con una sonrisa.

— Sam, se de unas formas para quitar los moretones, mi madre siempre me los aplica…

— Gracias bebé, pero no creo querer usar los métodos de tu madre.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, de acuerdo, lo admito. Este es el primer fic que escribo en mi vida. ¿Tanto se nota? u.u<strong>

**Espero criticas constructivas para mejorar :D**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
